A Family of My Own
by mzEvee
Summary: Ricky has moved on from Amy, but as John turns six, Amy still cant let the past go. Will Ricky go back or will he stay with his new love? Oneshot. Ricky/OC FutureFic.


*ding dong*

I heard the doorbell ring and groaned. I looked over at the clock on the bedside table, 6:30am. I really didn't want to get up. I looked over at my fiancé, Ricky, still sound asleep next to me and decided I would have to get the door. I got up slowly, put some sweat pants on and walked to the door. I rubbed my eyes as I opened the door. There stood Amy, holding a sleeping, 6 year old John in her arms. I really didn't like dealing with her, mainly because she didn't like me, she thought I stole Ricky from her. Truth was, I didn't even meet him until about 2 months after they officially broke up for good.

"Good morning…" I tried being nice but it never worked.

"Tell Ricky, John has been sick so his medicine is in his pack-back, here is his overnight bag," she handed me the bag; she acted as if John didn't live here. He had a room and we traded with her every other week. That was the custody deal and she didn't like it. I got the bag and reached to get John, she walked back continuing, "His back-pack has all his school stuff ready and you just need to get the medicine out. Tell Ricky I'll pick him up next Saturday night around 8pm."

"Okay, I'll let him know. Look he had a long day at work last night, let him sleep. I'll take John and put him in bed," she reluctantly handed John to me, knowing I wouldn't allow her to step foot in my house. "Goodbye Amy, have a good day," I said a bit sarcastically as I walked into my house carrying the sleeping boy. I just heard a car door slam and the car speed away as I closed the door behind me.

I walked upstairs and laid John down in his bed, "who the hell goes to work at 7am on a Saturday?" I asked myself. Apparently Amy does. That's the only reason she made us all suffer and get up early. Poor Ricky worked graveyard hours, from 11pm to 5am and Amy didn't care that he had just gotten home. I tried my best to make her work around our work schedules too, but only hers mattered. I was just happy we got to see John; he was my step-son and an awesome little kid. I was glad he and Ricky were a part of my life and my issues with Amy didn't matter.

I walked over to my room and got into one of my own shirts and went into the wash room. I washed my face and brushed my teeth and went downstairs to make breakfast in the kitchen. It was Saturday, that meant pancakes, bacon, sausages, eggs, and some yummy fresh orange juice. Saturdays were my day to cook a full meal in the morning instead of just serving oatmeal or something. As I finished around an hour later, I heard someone coming down the stairs. It was John. I served him his food and ate with him. When we were finished, he went to the living room to watch cartoons and I served Ricky a plate setting it in the microwave & putting the leftovers in the fridge.

A few hours later, while John was helping me put groceries away, Ricky came downstairs. "Morning baby,"

I said to him turning around to see him.

"Morning babe," I heard a sleepy voice entering the kitchen. Suddenly I heard a really happy kid's voice scream, "DADDY!"

"Hey bud," I heard Ricky reply. I giggled as I watched him play with his son. I hope one day when we have our own kids it will be this cute. When John went back into the living room after the groceries were done I sat down with Ricky as he ate breakfast. "Amy said that he's been sick so give him medicine and also she'll pick him up around 8 Saturday."

He sighed, "I wish you didn't have to deal with her like that, she just, doesn't understand. I don't think she's moved on."

"You would think she would have by now. Ricky it's been four years, we've been together for four years. I don't see how she doesn't get it. We're engaged! I would've taken the hint then if I were her," I rolled my eyes and calmed down, "were not going to let her do anything. John is your kid too. That was her mistake whoring around at band camp. She needs to learn that out of one night she wasn't going to get a forever relationship."

"I guess," I heard Ricky say as he ate some pancake, "but I know eventually she will try to get full custody, again."

"But, it won't happen. We have nothing bad about either of us that can make the court decide to take him from you. He loves it here anyway, what do you think will happen if she doesn't let him come? He won't let her live like that."

He laughed; I knew he was picturing John throwing a fit. "So for now, I will just have to deal with her, and she will have to deal with me until you get better hours. Okay?"

Ricky was still laughing, "yeah, I know. I just feel bad."

I rolled my eyes, "I know, but it's not your fault."

"It's kind of is actually."

"Ricky, John is the best thing to ever happen to you. Don't let his mother ruin you thinking that."

He laughed again, "his mother? Is that her new name?" he took a drink of orange juice, "I just know that I want you in my life forever, and I'm not letting Amy ruin that. In a perfect world it would be me, you, and John, with no Amy around to bug about parent teacher conferences, and doctors appointments."

Now it was my turn to laugh, "Soon enough we will be legally married and there will be nothing she can do about it."

"We'll be legally married, with our own kids. Just not now, maybe in like a year or two."

"Eventually, eventually it will be me, you, John, and our kids as a happy family."

"Yeah, my own, real family."


End file.
